The Heads
by Hinamori Kidou Master
Summary: Harry and his sister are the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts, and have always had a certain amount of competitive rivalry with one another. But who's actually better? Harry/Sister Graphic Incest. Smut.


**A/N: Incest. Graphic. Don't like don't read, folks. For those of you who have messaged me about it, I have recovered fairly well since the car accident, and for the first time since the accident (~18 months ago now), I feel like my old self. 2 months ago, I started hitting my normal times while running every morning again like I used to. Gotta get the 15 pounds off that I put on. :p**

**The Heads**

**Chapter 1 - I'm Better Than You**

The low, warm fire crackled in the hearth, heating up the common room for the Head Boy and Girl, who were working on their homework in complete silence. Wren Potter was dressed in her pajamas while Harry was still in his school uniform, having recently finished his rounds of the school.

One would think it would be great to have their sibling be the Head Boy or Girl with them. That assumption was completely wrong in this case, oddly enough.

Wren and Harry had never been the closest of siblings. They didn't necessarily hate each other, but there was a certain amount of sibling rivalry between the two. Wren was ten months younger than Harry, but skipped a year and still consistently outperformed him in school, though it was only by a little.

Harry was number three in his year behind Wren's number two, while their mutual friend Hermione was number one. The excruciating thing to Harry was that Wren was so smug about it and just barely beat him. He was always just out of reach. Out of reach of his little sister. His little sister who was younger than him. Merlin it was frustrating.

"I heard you got a ninety-eight on the Transfig exam, Harry," Wren said, grinning at him smugly.

Here it went again. "And?" he asked, trying to use the shadows from the fire to make him look even the slightest bit dangerous. She was going to get it good from him one day, and on that day he would be more smug than she could even imagine.

Then she could see how it felt.

"Ninety-nine," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "How does it feel to lose again?"

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. "One point, ooh. You going to write home about it?" he asked.

Wren laughed. "I already did," she said. "You mad about it?"

Harry sighed. There was just no winning when it came to his sister. "No," he said. "I'm not mad. I'm over it. You're better than me, okay?"

He slammed his book shut and headed off to his room, ignoring his sister calling behind him, "C'mon Harry, don't be such a sore loser."

Harry slammed his door and threw his bag down on the ground before flopping onto his bed, deciding that he was over homework for the night. If only Hermione could have been Head Girl...but she had turned it down, claiming to be too busy to properly take care of the responsibilities expected of her.

Ah well. It was already March. He could deal with the teasing and constant losing to his sister for the last few months of school. He had endured it for this long already, after all.

If there was only some way he could beat her...humiliate her. He would have to do something between them that she would never forget and that would constantly remind her that she didn't always beat him.

As he was stewing on that thought, there was a knock on his door. He ignored it, and listened as Wren said through the door, "Look, Harry. I'm sorry. I can't help being better than you though; it just comes naturally. I'm just joking around when I'm rubbing it in."

Harry sighed and got up, flinging the door open to find his sister still somehow looking smug while being apologetic. Maybe it was because she was giving him such a darn cute face that he was finding it hard to yell at her and vent all of his frustrations. He could still be angry though, couldn't he?

"It's not that you beat me that I'm annoyed," he said, and Wren looked at him skeptically. He sighed. "Alright, maybe that's a little of what it's about, but I'm mostly annoyed at your attitude. It's becoming pretty unbearable to be around." Wren looked hurt, but Harry didn't intend on stopping now. "I'm not trying to be mean when I say it, I'm letting you know the truth. Because despite everything, you're still my sister, and I would hate to have to hate you because you're being an immature little know-it-all."

Wren was silent for a long moment in which Harry realized he could feel his heartbeat in his ears and he was mostly seeing red. "So you see me as an immature little know-it-all?" she asked quietly, somewhat confused.

And it began to set him. God damn women and their damn ability to make a man feel ashamed of what he did no matter if it was his fault at all. "Wren..." he said, unsure how to fix what he had just said. "I..."

"Just stop, Harry," she said, turning away from him and rubbing at her eyes with the heels of her hands. "I get it. Good luck with the potions test tomorrow."

She made to take a step forward, but Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and dragged her into his room, closing the door behind them and hugging his sister to his chest. "I'm sorry, Wren," he said. "I didn't mean it. I love you."

Wren stayed motionless in his arms, still pointing her head away from him. "Just let me go, Harry. I won't bug you anymore," she finally said, still not moving.

"Wren..." Harry said, now confused. It wasn't like her to be emotional like this. Maybe it was one of those teenage girl phases. All he knew was that if he let her leave the room now, nothing between them would ever be the same. And despite everything that happened in the past hour, Harry really liked his relationship with his sister. Sure, she got annoying sometimes and her ego was too big, but he really did love her and spending time with her. "No."

Now she turned to face him. "Harry, I told you to let me go," she said, pushing him with her arms.  
Harry held her tighter as a realization dawned on him. Finally, something that he could beat her at: physical strength. "And I said I'm not letting you go, Wren."

She began squirming and doing her best to get out of Harry's grasp, but he maneuvered in such a way that she found it impossible. "Let me go!" she said, the tears in her eyes almost making Harry relent.

"Wren, calm down," Harry said soothingly. "I'm not letting you go. Not like this."

He hissed as she kicked his shin. Why did it have to be the shin? "You're such a jerk," she sobbed, still kicking and squirming.

Harry hobbled over to his bed and dropped down on it, trapping his sister under him. At least she couldn't kick him this way.

Instead, she elbowed him in the throat.

He coughed and sputtered but didn't relinquish his grip. "Wren, what the hell is your problem?" he said.

She finally gave up when she realized that fighting was getting her nowhere. "You being a dick to me is my problem, Harry," she grumbled.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Wren," he said. "I'm so sorry. I was angry and said those words in the heat of the moment. You're my sister. I love you."

"I love you too," she said embarrassedly in return. "Now will you please let me go?"

Harry finally complied by rolling off of her, pleased with the results. "Was that so hard to admit, Wren?" he asked, laughing. "And I beat you, you know. I win when it comes to strength."

"That's because you're a male," she said haughtily.

"But that means we're one and one," Harry said. "You have the brains and I have the brawn."

"Well..." Wren said, grasping for straws. Then she grinned. "I can please a man better than you can please a woman."

Harry choked on his gasp and said, "What do you mean by that? I've had two girlfriends compared to your zero boyfriends. If anyone knows how to please anybody, it's me."

"We're both virgins, though," said Wren. "We both have no practical experience and I've read more on it than you."

"Says who?" Harry asked.

Wren scoffed. "Says me, obviously," she said.

"Yeah right," Harry replied. "I have a year's life experience on you. I bet you I would win."

"What would you bet on that?" Wren asked.

Harry looked her dead in the eye and said, "My life."

"Deal," Wren said immediately. "You would have no idea to start with a woman."

"Well we'll have to find out, won't we?" Harry asked.

And both of them blanched. "How would we do that?" Wren asked.

They were both silent for a little until Harry said, "Let's just forget about it. I'm over it."

"No," said Wren, who stood up in front of her brother. "We have everything we need right here."

"Er...Wren...we're uh...we're siblings, you know," Harry said, beet red. "Let's just forget about it."

Wren frowned and pulled her shirt over her head. "This is purely being done to settle a bet. So let's do it," she said. "This doesn't have to be weird. There really isn't any emotion involved, is there?"

Harry was rendered momentarily thoughtless and speechless by the sight of his sister's perky breasts, which were still covered by her bra. "Er...I really think this is a bad idea, Wren," he said, his throat dry. He had a bad feeling he was going to regret what was about to happen.

"Nonsense," she said, taking off her pyjama bottoms to expose the most delicious-looking, pale, perfect thighs Harry had ever seen. "This is going to be purely physical." Even she sounded doubtful. "Like prostitution...without the money."

Harry swallowed. "I...I don't..."

Wren kneeled in front of him, and Harry felt that he was painfully hard. By Merlin, his sister was one smoking hot young woman. "It'll be fine, Harry," she said. "Now undress a little and we'll find out who's better."

Harry finally gave in, realizing that his sister wasn't going to take no for an answer. Once she wanted a question answered, it was impossible to stop her from obtaining said answer. So he reluctantly took off his robes, shoes, pants, socks, and shirt, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs.

"Wren, I really-" Harry started.

"Stop, Harry," she said. "I'm going to give you a blowjob. That isn't weird. It's just a blowjob. It's going to be alright."

This was definitely more than a little weird.

"Here I go," she said more to herself than Harry before grabbing his briefs and pulling them down to his ankles, exposing his rock hard cock to her. "Holy mother of all that is holy," Wren muttered. "How is that ever going to fit inside of me?"

"Wait," said Harry. "I thought you were only going to blow me!"

This situation was truly surreal and absurd.

Wren took a deep breath and licked her lips. "Here goes nothing," she said, ignoring Harry.

She wrapped a hand around the base of Harry's shaft, driving all arguments out of his mind, and leaned forward so she could drag her tongue up his crown, eliciting a hiss from him. It should have been illegal for something to feel that good.

Wren's cheeks were bright red as she wrapped her lips around the head of her brother's cock, her tongue still working the tip. "Oh my god, Wren," he grunted, bringing his hands up to her soft hair.

She lowered her hot mouth down the length of him one agonizingly slow inch at a time, not stopping until she gagged, and she had to pull off so she could cough. She looked up and met Harry's eyes as she took his cock back in her mouth, doing a good job of keeping her teeth away from his sensitive organ.

So maybe she had done a little research...

She began working her mouth up and down the length of him, sloppy sounds being emitted as the seal of her lips broke. It felt amazing nonetheless, his sister's tight throat and hot, wet mouth squeezing his cock perfectly.

She began really bobbing on him and lightly scraped his balls with her nails, her tongue still laving his tip, pleasure racing through every nerve of Harry's body.

"Wren...I...Wren!" Harry cried as he felt his balls tighten.

His cock twitched as he shot a rope of thick, hot cum down his sister's throat, and then he really began pumping it into her as she continued to bob on him, her eyes closed as she swallowed his load. She continued to squeeze every last drop out of him, then slowly pulled off, teasing the head of Harry's cock with her tongue as she did so.

She giggled and said, "You really think you can beat that?"

Harry was honestly pretty doubtful about being able to beat that blowjob. That had been the single most amazing feeling in his life. Nevertheless, he said, "Well, we won't know until we find out, will we?"

And Wren blushed to the roots of her hair. She was going to have to show him her most private part. "Eep..." she said, then chuckled nervously. "It's okay Harry, you don't need to."

Harry laughed. "I need to show you your place. Now be quiet and let me show you what I'm capable of."

Now it was Wren's turn to laugh as all awkwardness on her part left. "You're so cheesy, Harry."

Harry stood up, pulling his sister up with him so he could turn and drop her unceremoniously on the bed. He positioned himself over her and kissed her square on the lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth as his hand came to her side, his thumb just barely brushing the bottom of Wren's bra-clad breast, sending shivers down her spine and making her back arch.

She kissed him back with an equal amount of passion, feeling heat build in her nether-regions as Harry slipped his hand under her bra to palm her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple. Harry then slowly pushed her bra up to expose both of her breasts, kissing his way down to them via her neck, to the hollow of her throat, then down over her collarbone so he could latch his mouth onto her nipple, laving it with his tongue before continuing down to her belly button. He kissed his way to the top of her panties, making her stomach tighten pleasurably.

He slowly pulled her panties down her legs to reveal her completely bald, moist, puffy pussy lips. Harry felt himself begin to harden again as he did nothing but stare at it for a second, deciding it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"What are you waiting for, Harry?" Wren panted, wanting so desperately to touch herself. Harry looking at her like that was the most arousing thing she could possibly imagine.

Harry swallowed hard, leaned down, and gave the length of her pussy a firm stroke with his tongue, making Wren cry out. Harry, fueled by her positive response, gained some confidence and located her clit with surprising ease, latching his lips around it, making his sister gasp. He laved it with his tongue, making her whimper as pleasure shot through her body, making her hips buck a little.

Harry, feeling incredibly in power, slipped his pointer finger under his chin and slowly pushed it into his sister. Her inner walls immediately clamped down on it as she cried out again, her face flushed and sweat coating her face and neck. Harry was surprised to find that her walls were drawing his finger in, which he gladly let it do. He continued to focus on her clit with his mouth while he slowly pumped his finger in her, her belly quivering each time Harry brushed a certain spot in her with his finger.

Then Harry dragged his tongue up her clit, and she grit her teeth as her orgasm blindsided her. Her pussy tightened even more around Harry's finger as she soaked it in her juices, grunting with each small spasm, Harry's tongue still assaulting her clit, threatening to send her over the brink of insanity from the overload of pleasure.

"Oh god, Harry," she said breathlessly as her orgasm subsided

Harry grinned at her. "Not bad, eh?" he said cockily. He didn't exactly know what he had done, but it seemed to have worked.

They were silent for a few seconds as Wren caught her breath, and Harry said, "So who won?"

Wren felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at her brother. For once, she honestly didn't care who won. All she wanted at that moment was for Harry to take her however he liked. The only problem was that Harry was too much of a girl to do it.

So she quickly sat up and pushed him down so his head was at the foot of the bed and she was above him, her hair hanging in her face.

"Wren?" he asked, confused, though she felt his cock harden against her inner thigh.

She smashed her lips against his, coaxing an eager response from her brother as their tongues clashed. She blindly groped for his cock, and when she found it, she broke the kiss so she could grin and pant in her brother's face.

"I'm gonna do it," she said.

She knew how badly Harry wanted to say yes - she could see it in his eyes - but his brain was screaming no. So Wren rolled her eyes and sat up so she could line the head up with her ready pussy, his soft crown probing her lips.

"Oh my god, Wren," Harry gasped. "That's not even fair."

She nervously laughed and slowly lowered herself onto his cock, squeezing her eyes shut as his thickness pushed into her, pulsing in her, searing her, stretching her out. When she had lowered herself fully on him, she was panting, slightly in pain.

She had torn her hymen years ago with a special birthday gift from her mother, but the gift didn't quite stretch her out or fill her up quite like her brother did. She felt a small bit of drool run down her chin as she sat motionlessly on top of Harry, her nails slightly digging into his stomach as she fought off the slight pain of something so big impaling her.

"You alright, Wren?" Harry asked in concern even though he wanted nothing more than to grab her hips and fuck her silly.

Wren sighed in relief as the pain subsided a little, and she slowly moved on top of him, making sure she was accustomed to his girth before she made any sudden movements.

"I...think so..." she said, then slowly lifted herself up the length of his cock before sliding back down, whimpering at the way the ridges of her brother's cock scraped against her inner walls. "I...uh...I think...I think it feels really good..."

Harry's hands found their way to her hips and lightly squeezed them, the pressure sending shivers down her spine. "I think so too, Wren," Harry said, grunting at the feeling of Wren's tight walls squeezing him so perfectly. "This feels amazing."

Wren nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment, and picked up the pace a little, going just fast enough that when she plopped back down against Harry, it made a sound. She had been dreaming about this moments for months, and now that it was finally happening, it was feeling better than she had ever imagined. The warmth, the thickness, the feeling of being absolutely filled by Harry's cock...the sensation was indescribable. Nothing she had ever experienced was even nearly comparable.

Harry began thrusting up into his sister as she began really riding him, pumping up into her so hard that her breath was being driven out with a grunt with each thrust. Her strong inner muscles were slowly tightening around him with every meeting of their pelvises, and that combined with the visual of his cock, glistening with her juices, disappearing into her body over and over again turned Harry on more than he could ever describe.

He had never really been physically attracted to his sister, but looking at it now, it was probably more because he had never really taken the time to look at her in that way. If she hadn't been his sister, he would have noticed long ago how pretty her face was and how perfect her tits were, though he wasn't having any trouble seeing either of those now, especially with the way Wren's breasts were moving each time she sheathed herself on him. This revelation of his was so profound that he just had to voice it out loud right at that moment.

"Fuck Wren, you're so hot," he panted as he continued to slam up into her, her already tight pussy quivering and tightening around him even more with each passing moment.

"Oh god, Harry," Wren panted back, tears of pleasure filling her eyes. The feeling of her brother slamming up into her like an uncontrollable animal in heat was sending fiery tendrils of pleasure lancing throughout her body, sending waves of pleasure continuously rolling through her. More and more liquid fire was pooling in her belly too, and she knew that her climax was swiftly approaching. Any more of this and she was going to...going to...

She shrieked as she clamped around Harry like a vice and coated his thick cock in glistening cum, then moaned as Harry swelled inside of her before hot, thick ropes of cum pumped into her womb, filling her belly with a pleasurable fire unmatched by any other. Harry continued filling her with cum for what seemed to be whatever, her inner walls clamping around him and milking him with a mind of their own, not that she minded. She wanted as much of her brother in her as she could get.

When he finally stopped coming, Wren collapsed forward onto his sweaty chest, panting against his neck as he pushed her sweaty hair off her forehead and kissed it. "That was unreal, Wren."

Wren smiled against his neck and moved just a little bit so his softening cock would slide out of her. "Did I win?" she asked teasingly.

"I think it was more of a tie," Harry replied thoughtfully. "We both came twice..."

Pretending to sound sad, Wren said, "I guess that means we owe each other our lives." Everything had oddly played out just as she had wanted.

Then Harry frowned. "Wren..." he said apprehensively. "I think this needs to be a one-time thing."

"What?" she asked in a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

Harry shrugged, but continued looking in her eyes somberly as he said, "This was wrong, Wren. We're brother and sister. This was just physical; you said it yourself." The words sounded wrong and hurt him as much as it visibly hurt Wren, but there was no way this relationship could continue. Their parents would kill them and they wouldn't have any friends or family if anyone found out, and it would definitely be hard to hide around their mother, who was the Potions Professor and the Head of Gryffindor.

Wren scrambled out of the bed and snatched up her clothes as her throat began burning and tears pooled in her eyes. Merlin, how could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so daft think that Harry would actually develop feelings for her after fucking her just once? Sister or not, she had broken through his resistances by playing with his cock; how could any teenager resist that? Hell, he probably didn't even want to fuck in the first place.

"Wren, don't go," Harry said, worried. This was bad. Pursuing a relationship with her would be bad too, though. It would add a lot of unnecessary stress in both their lives no matter how bad Harry wanted it at the moment.

Wren stopped at his door, turned around, and smiled at him. Harry could see that she had hastily tried to wipe away signs that she had been crying. Her eyes were far too red to convince anyone that she was fine.

"You're right, Harry. This was a fucking stupid idea and I'm even more fucking stupid for thinking it would work," she said. "What happened was purely physical; a test to see who was better. It'll never happen again. Goodnight."

Wren hurried out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Harry alone in his room. He took a deep breath and sighed, running a hand through his hair in agitatation.

"Fuck."

And in her room, Wren was sobbing uncontrollably, clutching her pillow as tightly as she could. She had been so close. If only she could control her ego around him, nothing like this would have ever happened. They would have had a lot closer of a relationship all along and he would have realized how much he loved her while they were copulating. If only she had focused on how he felt instead of constantly trying to prove how grown up she was, since he had always seemed to be far more mature than she was, she might have noticed that it would end like this.

She would have to live the rest of her life with this heavy regret; this dark depression stemming from the fact that she had fucked up her one chance at happiness.

She was such a fool.

**A/N: This clearly isn't going to end here. To be continued in the extremely near future rather than my normally long update times, since this one ended far more ambiguously than any of my other first chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and see you soon!**


End file.
